Red
by Violet Scarlet Lily
Summary: Collaborative Teddy/Lily fic written by me, Couture Girl, and Yellowtail555. He played her Spanish lullabies. The walked down a crowded street, he took her hand, and danced with her. But it's been so long that that that's all she can remember about him.


**So, my friends, here is another angsty/fluffy collaborative Teddy/Lily Luna, courtesy of yours truly, and the ****lovely Couture Girl and Yellowtail555. Their single fics are amazing - check 'em out. And the three of us also wrote a Theodore/Luna fluff/angst, which will be posted by Couture Girl within the next couple days. It's called Addiction. Anyways, here's the next fic! The first few lines are inspired by the song Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy (also known as Alison Sudol). I recommend listening to the song as you read this.  
**

* * *

He played her Spanish lullabies on his ancient, battered up guitar. He walked with her down a crowded street, and he took her hand, and danced with her.

But now, it's been so long that those are the only things she can remember about him.

And it's wrong, really, because she loved him then. She really did but the music and the dance moves are forever how she'll remember him. It's a pity because there are many more memories they should have but he left her, she tried to forget about him and the whole thing; love, crashed them to the side of the road when they still should have been high and as carefree as only kids can be.

He's a distant memory. Foggy. Like a dream.

She closes her eyes, wishing to see him, but it's all disorienting-nothing is clear. Not even their first kiss.

It's all fuzzy.

What does this say about her? Fickle, perhaps. Lonely, perhaps. Desperate, perhaps.

Perhaps.

Perhaps love was like an ocean. Perhaps love was like a fire.

But in the end, love was a maniac place, filled with empty eyes and fuzzy memories and forgotten dreams.

The only thing that is clear is his hair.

How it changes, into various colors.

And she knows that it's real because his hair is so alive when he is with her.

She remembers how it was blue when he was young - before he lost touch with imagination. After that it was dirty blond. But sometimes, he couldn't control it.

It would be navy blue when he was sad. Green if he was euphoric. Black if angry.

The only thing Lily remembers about her and Teddy's first, passion-filled kiss was that his hair turned blazing red.

They were so wrong. So right.

She'd seen him snog the living daylights out of Victoire. And his hair was still the same.

But when she let him snog her to Hades and back, his hair was flaming red.

That's why red was her favorite color.

It was sin and pure passion at the same time.

When they were both together, it was always a raw need for another. But at the same time it was with innocence and love and adoration.

It was them.

Together, together forever...or so she thought.

And then, like a snap of fingers or a wave crashing on a beach, he was gone, gone, gone - with no evidence that he had even been there at all.

How did he slip away like this? How could it be that she couldn't even remember his face?

How could it be that the most vibrant person she knew was dulled by six feet of dirt above his dead body?

Lily blamed Victoire for all of it.

And everyone believed her-after all, his hair had stopped changing colors when Victoire was around.

Now that, that problem was solved, Lily was still hurting and couldn't remember him.

She was still alive and hurting-and alone.

But then the most brilliant idea came to her mind.

She would sleep next to Teddy forever.

It had been _twelve years_ - he was far too young to die at thirty-two. She was only twenty-one when it happened. Now she was thirty-three, happily - or unhappily...perhaps comfortably was a better word - married, with two young children. She knew what she wanted - what she had really always wanted. And despite the fact that she had married Scorpius, she still loved Teddy.

She felt evil for using Scorpius as a vehicle to get over Teddy, but...it was the only way...

All she had ever wanted was to sleep next to Teddy. And now, soon, hopefully, she'd have a way. She would go on a suicide mission for the Order. She would go on a _suicide _mission. And she'd put a note on her person, saying she wished to be buried next to Teddy Remus Lupin.

After all, she had imagined her whole life with Teddy.

Being his wife, the mother of his children, his lover, best friend, confidante, everything.

And finally it was going to happen.

Her death will make her be with him forever. Victoire and Scorpius wouldn't be there to separate them.

That spell had to work! It had to bind them-she just hoped that he still had some blood in his body, and that they would respect her wish to be laid next to him.

Finally they would truly be together.

Life may be limited, but death is forever.

She just had to die. She just had to find some of his blood, and then die.

It would be that easy.

Her hands were full of mud and for some reason, blood, it was like it was coming out of his grave.

She was afraid that _they_ wouldn't respect her last wish, her only true wish.

Lily's mind was now foggy, the feeling felt like when she was with Teddy. When they were alone.

Oh she was so close, now.

His body was so near to her.

Her wish was going to come true.

She had decided against the suicide mission. She would do the deed herself. No skirting about, no lying, no hiding. She would just do it. They wouldn't respect her, but did it even matter? Did it matter at all?

And suddenly, there before her, stood his ghost.

Her green eyes looked up at him.

He looked the same. Tall and handsome - and sad.

"Lil what are you doing?" He questioned her. His voice was full of sorrow. But his eyes were-it must have been the pills that she took earlier-but they were happy.

Was he happy to see her?

Without thinking, she went to him.

And she didn't know if it was real or not, but she could _feel_ him. All of him and she could feel his pain and happiness all at once, that it was too much.

She felt that she was going to explode, with just feeling and touching him again.

After all these years, she still felt the same raw passion and adoration that she felt so long ago.

"I'm doing what I should have done so long ago."

Her voice was strong. So unlike her. But he made her feel this way.

Strong and irrevocably in love.

"Lily," he said, and though she was unsure of how he was holding her in his arms, it felt _good,_ "Lily...someday we can be together again. Someday. Not today. It isn't right for you to die now. You're, you're..."

"I'm what, Teddy?" she breathed, entangling her hand into his hair.

"Beautiful," he said in a tone of awe, "I missed you, Lily."

His lips - tinged cold, but the sweetest taste to Lily - were suddenly on hers, and they were attacking each other with fervor and fire. His hands were on her hips, tightening their grip so that he'd never let her go. She was running her hands through his hair, when suddenly, he pulled away.

"What's wrong?" she gasped, breathless.

"I'm dead," he said, smiling wryly.

"So?" she asked, going after his lips again.

"So? This isn't possible. Ghosts can't touch, let alone kiss..." Teddy said while his fingers grazed her cheek, she felt so soft, he mused.

"Don't think about it. Just feel it. Feel _us,_" she stressed. And with that she kissed him again, feeling a rush of adrenaline and cold.

And without them knowing his hair was turning red. Flaming red. Just like before.

Both melted into each other, her warmth and his cold were mixing, combining.

He was pulling her even closer to him, so that they were too close to tell each other's bodies apart. They were two souls who had combined - if they attempted to separate they would not have been able to tell what was his and what was hers.

It was like they could taste each other's beings in their kiss. Like their lives were flooding into each other through their mouths.

They stopped, both gasping for air.

"Lily, you're married."

"And you're dead. It all works out."

He laughed, and kissed her again, breathing her in like she was a perfume.

You could never separate two souls that belonged together for too long.

One way or another, they would find a way to be together.

Two souls so alike could never be apart.

Destiny was just too cruel for making them be born in different years, marrying them to different people, killing one too soon.

But they were here. And together. Kissing and touching each other, melting into one.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review - we are desperate to know what you think. And I'm sorry if the ending felt unresolved to you - we wanted it to be up to you about what happened next. It's up to you. Please review! **

**Love always,**

**Lily (And CG and Yellow)**


End file.
